oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggy and the Babies
Oggy and the Babies is the 24th episode of Oggy and the Cockroaches. Summary Jack chases for the cockroaches but Oggy supports them once and for all, so the cockroaches are thrown out. Just a few seconds after that they receive ''Three ''young Kittens. Jack yet has a doubt, can he solve the mystery ? Or there is no mystery ? Lets see. Plot The episode starts with Jack chasing for the roaches. The gang is very scared and are running with a cup for shelter. Jack shoots with a gun and the cup is broken. The cockroaches reach to a wall and have no escape.Jack approaches them with an evil smile. Oggy gives a glance to Jack, while reading a newspaper, then realises Jack's plan and quickly comes to support roach gang. Jack pushes him away, saying that this is the best chance to get rid of them. Oggy pleads him, telling that only once, he could leave the roaches. Happily the gang begans clapping and dancing. Jack agrees that he can torture them some other day, and kicks them out of the house. After that they both watch T.V while the bell rings. At first they see nobody but when they look down, they find Three kittens in a basket. Oggy is happy and kisses one of them and takes them in, but Jack had a doubt. The kittens are seen in the kitchen, sitting on a pillow, wanting food, while Oggy prepares milk for them. Jack clearly check one of the kittens, who uses his paw to tear away Jack's nose. While Oggy comes to serve the milk, gets mad when he sees Jack reading a newspaper sitting on the pillow and the kittens squashed under the pillow. Jack says sorry but Oggy continues to scold him. Jack gets a little angry and re-apologizes, and keeps the pillow straight. The kitten were shown not able to see properly. Oggy gives the milk to Jack and tells him to give the milk to one kitten and also warns him not to do any mischief. Jack nods, and angrily shoves the bottle in a kitten's mouth, who spits the milk at Jack and runs away. Jack catches it, and it falls down. Jack was going to hit the kitten with a big fried chicken, while Oggy sees and smacks Jack on the face.Oggy strictly handed over the kitten to Jack and again warned him. Jack nodded and acted to love the kitten and pretended to kiss it. Oggy says he did better continue with that attitude. Jack again nodded and stares in horror as he sees that the kitten had chewed off the chicken and a little of Jacks hand, and burped. After some time, Jack is preparing milk with another evil expression, saying it's super spicy milk and kissed the bottle. Jack chose one of the kitten and it drank it up easily and burped merrily. Jack tasted one drop of the milk, and steam poured out of his ears. His mouth caught a big fire and he flew up in the air and crashed in-through the table. Puh. Then Oggy is seen pushing a swing for the babies. That's when Jack comes and happily asks that can he do so. Oggy agreed but warned him again and said he'll be watching. Jack did properly until Oggy watched. When he went away, he pushed the swing very hard, until the kittens gave him a cactus and a bomb and pushed the swing on his face. With some walls he flew out of the house, in the garden, where he exploded under a wall. Phew... Then the kittens ran downstairs and saw a sausage(but didn't see it was tied) Characters Major Characters * Oggy * Jack * Joey * Dee Dee * Marky Trivia downloadgtrghtgerggerg.jpg ght (1).jpg Category:Both had a happy ending Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:1999 Episodes